


I'll Run With You

by RedHeadWithAGun



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadWithAGun/pseuds/RedHeadWithAGun
Summary: Clarice had finally made a decision, but one that would impact her life more than she could have imagined.





	I'll Run With You

Clarice had finally told him her answer. She knew by her morals that it wasn't right, but her heart was too strong, her emotions took over her body and soul. She wanted a life with him, and he wanted a life with her.

"Yes. Yes, I want to run with you."

He gathered her up in his arms, smiling.

"I love you, Clarice Starling."

"And I love you, Hannibal Lecter."

She packed a bag of necessities, picked up her .45 and placed it in its holster, and went downstairs, followed by Hannibal.

"Are you sure this is what you want my dear?"

"Yes." She breathed.

She locked the door of her house behind them, and she followed him to his car. As they were about to get in, a loud voice broke the beautiful silence.

"FREEZE! FBI!"

Clarice looked at Hannibal.

"Let her go Lecter!"

Neither of them moved, a gun was pointed at Hannibal.

"Step away from her Lecter."

"No." Clarice breathed.

Hannibal closed his eyes, and stepped away from her.

"Clarice Starling, move away from him."

She didn't move, she didn't reply, she just gazed at Hannibal. Clarice heard the familiar sound of someone cocking a gun. She turned to the Agent standing a hundred yards away from them. The gun was pointed at Hannibal.

"NO!" She screamed, jumping in front of Hannibal.

There was a loud bang. 

"CLARICE!" He shouted, tears flooding his face.

He caught her in his arms, and they both fell to the floor. By this time, he was already covered in her blood as he dropped to his knees.

"Clarice, no. Please, can you hear me?"

"Run." She breathed.

"I'm not leaving you." He cried.

"Run." She repeated, her body shaking.

After a few moments, her body fell still. He buried his face into her neck.

"No." He murmured.

He looked at the shocked Agent with pure hatred.

"S… Step away from her." The agent muttered, trying to sound forceful.

Hannibal stood up with Clarice in his arms.

"Shoot me."

"What?" The Agent asked in shock.

"SHOOT ME!" Hannibal shouted.

Flashes of fame went through the Agent's head. If he killed Hannibal Lecter, he could say that the monster killed Clarice. He'd be famous, and most likely promoted.

Hannibal was crying, anger pouring through his veins. He had nothing to live for, not anymore.

"KILL ME!" He shouted at the Agent.

Another bang rang out. Hannibal and his beloved Clarice fell to the floor once again, but this time, they had both suffered the same fate. The Agent stood there, shocked at what he had done, but a smile crept over his face. Hannibal and Clarice lay in each other's arms on the floor. What Hannibal Lecter didn't know, was that his beautiful Clarice, was pregnant.


End file.
